Little Things
by Aldecaalfi
Summary: A pesar de lo escandalosos que puedan ser los bebés, ellos siempre serán capaces de sacarles una sonrisa a los cuatro hermanos.


Tres de la mañana.

Tres de la mañana y aquí estaba, semi-despierto, preparando cuatro biberones para los bebés que habían encontrado no hace más de dos o tres semanas, mientras buscaban a Splinter.

Splinter ...

Su padre, su sensei... como desearía que él estuviera allí, Don estaba seguro de que su padre estaba vivo, o al menos eso decían los registros que habían hackeado de la sede del clan del pie, parecía que Dexter Spockman era cada vez más estúpido, eso o Donatello era cada vez mejor con la informática, lo cual en verdad no le sorprendía, desde pequeño había sido así.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando una nueva ola de llantos comenzó a escucharse por toda la guarida, el quelonio se apresuró a apagar la estufa y malabarear los cuatro biberones calientes hacia la sala, dónde él y los pequeños dormían.

En cuánto llegó a su destino depositó los cuatro biberones en la mesa y empezó a mecer la cuna con una mano, tarareando una pequeña canción de cuna para tratar de calmarlos, los niños en cuanto escucharon la tonada, dejaron de llorar y voltearon a ver a la tortuga mutante frente a ellos, el más pequeño, un híbrido entre tortuga y gato de color blanco lanzó un pequeño chillido y elevó sus regordetes brazos, queriendo ser levantado, su padre, o lo que ellos identificaban como su padre le levantó y comenzó a mecerlo mientras le daba uno de los cuatro biberones, la tortuguita sorbía con tranquilidad y poco a poco iba cerrando sus ojos, el quelonio mutante también había comenzado a cerrar los ojos, hasta que...

¡Buaaaa!

El adolescente se levantó casi de golpe, sobresaltado, y de paso molestando al bebé que tenía en brazos que también se puso a llorar, mentalmente se regañó por haber olvidado al resto de los bebés, como buenos niños y hermanos, todos le exigían atención y todos tenían hambre, para colmo...

De forma rápida dejó al pequeño híbrido que lloraba en la cuna y comenzó a mecerlos de nuevo, tratando de silenciar el estruendoso llanto que se escuchaba por todo Nueva York.

Comenzó a tararear de nuevo la canción de cuna, si seguían así iban a despertar a sus hermanos.

-Tranquilos pequeños, no querrán despertar a sus tíos, así que...

-Creo que ya es muy tarde para eso ¿sabes?

El quelonio se congeló mientras dejaba de mecer la cuna, los pequeños también se calmaron al escuchar la nueva voz, era capaz de sentir como todo su cuerpo se ponía rígido.

Bueno, mierda.

Con una apenada sonrisa se dio media vuelta para enfrentarse a los lagañosos ojos de sus tres hermanos, bajo un poco la mirada mientras se rascaba el cuello con nerviosismo,una pizca de furia bailaba entre el brumoso cansancio que les llenaba los ojos.

-Buen, buenos días chicos...

No alcanzó a terminar la frase debido a una gigantesca mano de color verde oscuro le tapó la boca.

-Cállate sin miedo.

Y sin más que decir la tortuga de ojos verdes se sentó y cargo a uno de los bebés, específicamente un pequeño erizo mutante de piel oscura y púas color amarillo/café, agarró un biberón y comenzó a alimentar a la criaturita.

-Rafa, no es necesario, ¿porqué no vuelven todos ustedes a...

-Vamos Leo.-Mikey le dedicó una sonrisa.-Son nuestros sobrinos, también es nuestra responsabilidad cuidarlos.-Cargó a una mapache mutante bebé y comenzó a darle biberón.-Además, ¿Quién podría enojarse con estas ternuritas?, aunque Raph no lo admita estoy seguro de que le duele el corazón de solo escucharlos llorar.

Leo volteó a ver a su hermano menor inmediato que solo le dedicó un gruñido y pegó más al erizo a su platrón.

-Además, no es como si pudieramos volver a dormir y dejarte todo el trabajo a tí.-Indicó donatello quien se encontraba cargando a la tortuguita híbrida, que se bebía hábilmente el biberón.- Y mientras antes vuelvan a dormir ellos, más pronto podremos tratar de descansar algo para seguir buscando a Splinter.

El líder asintió mientras veía a la pequeña que quedaba, una pequeña cierva que le recordaba el espíritu que les había guiado en el bosque, aunque el color de su piell era más clara, como color frambuesa, la agarró con cuidado y también comenzó a darle leche.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Abril y Casey bajaron a visitarlos, no pudieron evitar tomar fotos de las cuatro tortugas, cada una con un pequeño bebé en brazos.

* * *

**La verdad no se porqué escribí esto, pero bueno, ya está, y me ha gustado como quedó, no se que opinen ustedes.**

**Si quieren saber que pasó con Splinter y de dónde sacaron a los bebés podría hacer otro One-Shot que narrara que pasó.**

**Aún no les pongo nombre a los pequeños X), son dos niñas y dos niños, y se van alternando en edades, niña,niño,niña,niño.**

**Espero les haya gustado, cualquier cosa pueden dejar un review y comentarlo.**


End file.
